


Feeling A Little Better About It

by S0S0



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, before they get together lol, compliments, happy crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0S0/pseuds/S0S0
Summary: Usopp, although drunk, finally sees what’s under Sanji’s bangs.He is underwhelmed.





	Feeling A Little Better About It

**Author's Note:**

> MOAR DRUNK SOPP

Does it matter what they were supposed to be celebrating? 

There was booze, food, and people were just happy to be here. What more reason did there need to be to party? The ships warm, yellow glow of lights made the dark night sky not seem as scary. Brook sat on the deck with an acoustic guitar, playing a song that they all only knew the chorus of. 

After that was over, Sanji noticed that he was being approached. He looks over, seeing his favorite crewmate stagger up close to him. Black brows furrowed, almost glaring at the older man’s face. Usopp shifted forward when his friend took a half step back. 

_ “What?”  _ The cook snaps, annoyed at this point.

Usopp took an unsteady swig of his wine. “Why...Why is your hair like that? Like,” He waved a hand over one side of his face. “Doesn’t it get kinda hot under there?” Then his eyes narrowed, and he moved a little closer. “What are you hiding from us?” 

Sanji tried to move back again, but his lower back hit the railing of the deck. “I’m n-  _ hey!” _

The sniper had already slid a hand under his bangs and lifted. He leaned  _ even closer _ to get a good look at whatever the fuck could be under there because  _ he had to know.  _ This question bothered him a good amount when he was sober. Thank goodness he has some excuse tonight. 

His friend braced himself, even though he was ready to kick him off. Sanji was honestly waiting for Usopp to burst out laughing once he noticed his eyebrows. Then the crew would look over and he’d be nothing more than an attraction at an amusement park. Zoro, the bastard, would have more fuel to his fire- 

“Oh.” The brunette says, his hand coming down. “Just some pretty eyes and really cool eyebrows. The top half of your face is awesome! What the fuck are  _ you _ so embarrassed about? Did someone call you names? You tell me right now and I’ll go beat them up!” Usopp staggers slightly, jerking his thumb at himself. 

Sanji swallows, eyes wide in surprise. “N-No, I-”

“Then  _ what?  _ I thought you were a secret cyclops or some shit. You don’t need all that fucking hair to cover the entire half of your face...dramatic head-ass…I’m the one who needs long bangs like that the fuck...” He grumbles away. “You’re stupid.” He says over his shoulder. 

The cook feels the corners of his lips trying to pull upwards and heat spread from his face to all down his neck. He watched, still in disbelief, as Usopp walked away kinda wobbly until he was met with Luffy’s arm slung around his neck. Suddenly, his eyes began welling up, so he quickly downed the rest of his wine and made for the kitchen as if he remembered something being in the oven.


End file.
